Cabin lighting, signage, and image/video display within conventional passenger aircraft is generally accomplished via separate and distinct systems. Cabin lighting may include fluorescent-based lighting systems and signage (e.g., safety warnings and exit indicators) based around translucent surfaces backlit by individual bulbs. Zone divider bulkheads or monuments may include additional screens for video display (but may provide limited options and allow screens of limited size). Such islanded lighting systems may be relatively high-maintenance (e.g., due to the need to replace or repair individual bulbs), is rarely interactive in any meaningful way (e.g., cabin lighting is rarely adjustable beyond “on”, “off”, and occasionally “dimmed” states), and adds weight from individual power sources and wiring systems.